I Want You More Then Anything In The World
by Zory rock101
Summary: What about when Shirayuki end up pregnant with Zen's child. How will Izana react to it. will he have Shirayuki stay in the castle or make her leave and will Zen leave as well.


**I Want You More Then Anything In The World**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki was having a problem sleeping and got out of her bed. She walked down the hallway of the castle and knock on Zen bedroom door. "Mitsuhide it is still dark outside," Zen said, open the door and saw that it was not Mitsuhide but Shirayuki. "Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I can't sleep," Shirayuki answer, looking down at the ground.

"Where do you want to go?" Zen asked, step out of his bedroom. Shirayuki looked up at him and her face was getting red.

"I want to stay with you," Shirayuki said, shy. Zen eyes got wide and took Shirayuki's hand and walked into his bedroom.

"Okay, I can sleep on the couch," Zen said, walked over to the couch but Shirayuki grabs his arms.

"No, stay with me," Shirayuki said, looking down. Zen turn around and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Okay," Zen said, hold her tight in his arms. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki walked over to the bed. Shirayuki sat down on the bed and looked up at him. 'Oh god, Shirayuki and I are alone in the bedroom in the middle of the night. what am I going to do,' Zen said to himself, looking down at Shirayuki. Zen stare at her lips, her breast, her hips, her neck, and her legs.

"What wrong, Zen?" Shirayuki asked. Zen sat take it anymore before he knew what he has. He already pins Shirayuki down on the bed and kissing her lips all the way down to her neck. "Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand run up her legs.

"Shirayuki I want you more than anything in the world. Please, will you give yourself to me?" Zen asked, looked in Shirayuki green eyes.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him on the lips. Zen run his hand up to Shirayuki's underwear and slowly slip it down her legs. Shirayuki covers her low part with her grown. Zen make Shirayuki sat up and grab the edged of her gown.

"This gown is it the way," Zen said, pull the grown over Shirayuki's head and throw it on the ground. "So beautiful," Zen said, run his hand down Shirayuki's body. Zen grab Shirayuki breast and slowly lick the tip of her nipple.

"Zen." Shirayuki moan, feel Zen suck on her nipple.

"Shhhh, They will hear us," Zen said, grab the other breast and starting to rub the nipple with the tip of his finger. Shirayuki nothing that Zen was still wearing his clothes and she did not like that one bit.

"This is not fair," Shirayuki said, have her head on a pillow.

"What is not fair," Zen asked, looked up at Shirayuki.

"You still have your clothes on." Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen's clothes. Zen sat up in bed and pull his shirt over his head flexing his muscle at the same time. Shirayuki bites her bottom lips and stares at Zen. Zen kneeling on the bed and put his hand buckle then pull him down his legs.

"You like what you see?" Zen asked, drop his pants and boxer on the ground beside the bed. Shirayuki did not say anything but just stare at him. He climbs back on top of Shirayuki. Shirayuki also jumps when she feels something hard against her womanhood. Zen move down and spread Shirayuki legs apart.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feeling Zen tongue licking her womanhood. Her face was 50 shadows redder. Zen sat up and rub his manhood against Shirayuki womanhood.  
"May I enter you?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki.

"You may," Shirayuki answer, feel a sharp pain. "Ow," Shirayuki said, close her eyes tight.

"Shirayuki it will hurt. Please wrap your arms around me." Zen said, stop moving for a minute.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's body and hold him tight.

"Okay, I'm going to start moving again," Zen said, slowing move his hips back and forth. Shirayuki bit her lips so no moaning sound come out of her.

"Zen, I love you," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her back while he continues going in and out of her.

"Zen, faster," Shirayuki moan, holding Zen closer to him and tangle her fingers in his white hair. Zen went a little bit faster.

"God damn it. Shirayuki you feel so good." Zen said, push in one last time then he pulls out of her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's bare chest.

"Yeah," Zen said, cover them up with the blanket.

"I'm glad I give myself to you," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Me too," Zen said, rubbing her bare back. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each other's arms.

The Next morning, Obi run down the hallway to Prince Zen room to wake him up. "Prince Zen it is time to wake," Obi said, run into Zen room and saw Zen quickly cover up Shirayuki's naked body. "Well, I know what you guys did last night," Obi said, looking at Zen and a sleeping Shirayuki.

"OBI GET OUT!" Zen yelled, waking up Shirayuki. Shirayuki saw Obi and cover her head with the blanket.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Obi said, walked out of Zen's bedroom. Zen narrow his eyes at the door for a while then looked down at Shirayuki who still have the blanket cover her head.

"It okay, you can come out from under the blanket now," Zen said, pull the blanket down so he can see Shirayuki head.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Well, let get dress," Zen said, swing his legs of the bed and stand up. Shirayuki looked for her nightgown and put it on.

"I'm going to my room a change," Shirayuki said, walked over to the door.  
"Okay," Zen said, put on his shirt.

 **Meanwhile downstairs...**

Obi walked down the staircase and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide standing there waiting for him. "Obi, did you wake up Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, he is up," Obi said, walked to the dining room and sat down at a table.

"Have you see Shirayuki today?" Mitsuhide asked, took a sip of his water.

"Oh yeah. All I can say I don't think Zen and Shirayuki are innocent than we thought." Obi said, watch Mitsuhide coughing on his water.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said, walked in the dining room with Zen besides her.

"How were you guys last night?" Obi asked, looking at Zen. Zen was ready to hit him when Mitsuhide speaks up.

"Zen, we have to get to the office now," Mitsuhide said, stand up and grab Zen by the arms.

"Mitsuhide," Zen said, getting drag out of the room.

"Well, I better get to the herb building now before the chief wonder where I am," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked out the dining room.

"Obi keep a very close eye at Shirayuki for the next month," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

"Why that?" Obi asked, looking back at Kiki.

"Just do it," Kiki order, stand up and walked out of the dining room. Obi stand up and walked to the herb building.

'What is Kiki problem?' Obi said to himself, open the door to Shirayuki and Ryu's office and saw Shirayuki sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Mistress," Obi said, walked into the room.

"Hey, Obi," Shirayuki said, turn her head to look at Obi with a smile on her face.

"What are you working on?" Obi asked, walked over to Shirayuki.

"I have to get my report to the chief," Shirayuki answer, looking back down at her paper.

"Well, I will get you to get back to work," Obi said, stand down on a chair in a corner.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

 **A month and a half later with Zen...**

"You shame our family name, Zen," Izana said, looking at Zen who was standing there looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen," Zen said, looked up at Izana.

"I want Shirayuki to leave the castle," Izana said, turn his back away from Zen.

"What? Izana, she is with my child." Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Izana.

"That child will never be part of the royal family and you know that," Izana said, turn back around and looked at Zen.

"Fine, If Shirayuki has to leave. I give up my title of being a prince." Zen said, walked out of the room and slams the door. Zen walked down the hallway to Shirayuki's bedroom.

"Zen knock on the door and wait for Shirayuki to answer. "Zen," Shirayuki said, open the door and let Zen in the room. "Did you talk to your brother?" Shirayuki asked, saw Zen grab a bag and set it on the bed.

Zen did not say anything but just bag her bag. "We are leaving," Zen said, grab Shirayuki's coat and help her put it on.

"Where are we going?" Shirayuki asked, walked out of the room and saw Zen's bag on the ground beside her bedroom door. Zen pick up his bag and start down the hallway.

"I can help you carrying something," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"No, it is fine," Zen said, looked back at Shirayuki. Zen and Shirayuki got into the carriage and drive away from the castle.

"Zen, what is going on?" Shirayuki asked, took his hand.

"My brother told me that you have to leave the castle," Zen answer, looked at Shirayuki. "I told him if you have to leave then I will leave to," Zen said.

"You will do all this for me?" Shirayuki asked, looking down at her hands

"Yeah, I told you once before that you mean everything to me." Zen answer, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
